Never Over
by 3PrincessesOfAsgard
Summary: <html><head></head>Everyone thought it was over. But luck for the Autobots and their allies is never good. When old friends reappear and Galvatron begins to rise, will Optimus Prime and his friends save the humans from another attempt of extinction or will they finally fall to the now sparkless leader of the Decepticons.</html>


**Hello fans of Transformer Movies! This is my first Transformers story. It's bayverse. It will include characters from 1,2,3, and 4. I really hope you enjoy. I do not own any of these characters if I did I would be rich and Sam would still be in the movies.**

The Yeagers had a new house built for them by Joshua who had really pulled through for them. Shane had a room, much to Cade's disapproval, but once he moved in they began to get a long and joke with each other. Joshua had even bought him a new car for his races. Joshua even built himself a room, he rarely used but every once in a while he stop by for a night or two to check in and say hi to the autobots. Cade had a new barn where he spent most of his time taking apart Cybetronian weapons so he could reverse engineer the parts into his own work. It had been a year since Hong Kong and they were finally settling into their new routines. Tessa had graduated high-school and would be going to college in the fall and everything seemed to be going well.

Joshua was visiting when Optimus returned. The sound of the Autobot leader rolling into the driveway at midnight woke Cade up. When Cade looked out the window he saw all the bots transforming and greeting Prime.

"Nice to see ya still kickin boss." Hound said popping another cigar in his mouth, "All honesty didn't if we'd see ya again." Optimus just nodded.

Bee managed to wake everyone up by blasting "I'm so excited!" throughout the property. Optimus smiled at the scout who was doing some sort of jig. Cade through on a pair of dirty clothes and rushed down the stairs with everyone else who was running to meet the Autobot leader.

Cade looked up at him and knew immediately that the trip hadn't gone well. "Optimus."

Optimus looked down at him and bent down, "Cade Yeager it is nice to see that you are, well." Cade smiled deciding to ask Optimus about the trip later.

—

Cade woke up the next night to a blue light streaming through his window. He was exhausted from the day and pretty annoyed at being woken up. He had spent the day helping fill Optimus in, which is hard when you have autobots like Brains and Bee around. He got up and looked out the window. What he saw shocked him, Bee was watching something being projected in front of him. The bot had his knees to his chest and was shaking, which caused Cade to assume that Bee was sobbing into his knees. He watched as Optimus walked up to the young bot.

For the first time, he thought he was hearing Bumble Bee's actual voice. It was not what he expected. He was expecting a teenager's voice but that was not what came out. He sounded old with a rough voice that was broken beyond belief. "He's dead, they're all dead but there was nothing I could do. He's gone and it's all my fault. All their deaths." Cade desperately wanted to know what Bee was watching and who he was talking about.

Optimus got down on one knee next Bee and put his hand on Bee's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault. They were taken from of us. If it's anyones fault it's mine. I dragged all of them into this war. Besides the past is the past. They sacrificed their lives for us, the least we can do is enjoy the lives we still have." Cade just stared out the window. He didn't know much about the pasts of Optimus and Bee. They had never told him about what they did before they met him. Crosshairs, Drift, and Hound had all come after Chicago, but apparently Brains, Optimus, and Bee have been on Earth longer, Bee the longest. What had the bots been doing before they met him? Where were they during Chicago and where they before then? Cade realized he was still standing by the window and he got back in his bed knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew answers.

—

Two mornings later Cade hadn't gotten any sleep. He looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. He got rolled out of bed and decided he would go talk to Optimus. Optimus was standing on a hill looking across the rolling hills of Texas. He wondered if the autobots actually had a form of sleep.

"Your planet is beautiful, Cade Yeager." Optimus looked down at him. Optimus could tell the man hadn't slept for a couple days. He wondered what was on the man's mind.

"I know," Cade looked up at the bot, "Optimus a couple nights ago I saw you watching something with Bee. What was that? Where were you two and Brains before you met us?" Optimus knew this day was coming. They would have to tell them about their past.

Cade watched as a holograph of a photo appeared before him. He looked closely at the photo. Optimus was in his alt-form with a trailer and a group of people standing in front of him. There was BumbleBee with two people sitting on the hood of his car. They looked about Tessa's age, a girl and a boy. They were both tan and had dark hair. The boy had tons of scars and had clearly been through a lot. They were both smiling and holding hands. There was a large black truck, as well, Cade assumed it was another autobot that he hadn't met. They were two soldiers leaning against it. They all both were grinning at each other. Two cars each with a person on the hood. One was an older man the other was young with curly hair. Everyone was smiling and happy.

"Are those all Autobots?" Optimus nodded.

"This photo was taken five years before Chicago." Five years before Chicago, how long had they been on this planet? "We've lost tons of comrades. All those humans are gone, except for the girl." He pointed at the dark headed girl with the boy. "They separated and she never came back."

"You mean they are all dead?" Cade looked up at the bot. He saw a bit of brokenness in the bot's optics.

Optimus looked down at the man, who had become his friend, "They stuck with us through Chicago and then two days later the humans came after us. We all went into hiding. That's the most recent photo I have but there were others who came with us. Two months of hard training and survival skills, we decided to change location. That's when we were found. All the humans were taken in custody. Most of the bots escaped. Brains didn't and neither did Wheelie. We went on the run and at one point we got news that they had all been executed for treason against the planet. All the Autobots separated after that." Cade couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't the first human befriended by the Autobots.

"Who are they?" Cade asked.

"An answer for another time."

Cade slept better that night. He still wondered who those people were and how they got connected with the Autobots. HE would wait till Optimus was ready to tell him.

—

Surprisingly that time came sooner than later. It was marked by a tired women walking up their driveway. She made it to the front door and knocked. The guard dog went crazy. How it survived the explosion no one knows. The Autobots immediately went into Alt-form and hid behind the house. Cade answered the door. The women had blonde hair looked middle-age and looked like she had been through hell. She was covered in dirt, had a ton of bruises, and scars and she was panting from exhaustion.

"I must speak to Optimus Prime." That was the only thing she said before she passed out from exhaustion. The mentioned bot came around the house and when he saw the women passed out on the porch with Cade staring down at her confused, he immediately transformed.

"Impossible," Optimus shook his head in disbelief, "She's dead."

—

Optimus disappeared after they moved the women inside. He hadn't said anything and just dragged Bee and Brains away with him. No one knew what they were talking about. They all waited to see what he would say. The humans on the porch the other autobots on the lawn. Optimus finally came with Bee and Brains following behind.

"Charlotte Mearing." Optimus said projecting a picture of a strict looking women with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a long gray silver jacket and looked like she could kill you with her eyes. "She was originally against us, but she became a friend and helped us through Chicago,"

"Damn right I did." Everyone turned to the doorway where Meager was leaning against the frame. "Prime we need to talk."

"Trust them Agent Mearing." Optimus said gesturing to all of the people who had gathered.

"Fine," she said taking a seat on the steps. It looked like every move hurt her. "We were dragged to a facility on an island near Diego Garcia. They left us alone for a while, then they started asking questions and Carly was scared and gave them answers. It broke him he was destroyed. He's strong now he didn't even drop a tear as she was released and didn't say anything to him. They kept us. They had questions that Carly didn't know the answers to and we were told human rights no longer applied to us. That we were traitors against our own race. It was the worst for Sam. Two weeks after Carly left we were told that we were officially and legally dead. Simmons went wacko and everyone else lost hope even Sam." Optimus hated to hear that, Sam never lost hope, but at least he was alive. "We had a chance to escape about three weeks ago. I was the only one who made it out the rest were captured again. Sam didn't make it far. We don't know what their doing to him but his health was deteriorating. I got out but none of the others did. I hid on a ship and made my way here."

Optimus, Bee, and Brains were furious.. They're Sam was going through all of that for them.

"Prime, listen to this though." Mearing said trying to get back the bot's attention before he ripped the roof off the house. "Sam told me something before he was recaptured. They're keeping Iron Hide and the Matrix at the base." Optimus looked down at the woman.

"Are you 100% positive Mrs. Mearing?"

The woman looked up at him, "Has Sam ever given you a reason to doubt him?"

Drift interrupted the conversation, "Prime does she mean, The Matrix of Leadership, like the Matrix?"

"Yes."

"Hell yea!" HOund seemed pretty excited, "You guys know how much fire powa that things got. It's insane."

Optimus silenced both of them with a wave of his hand. "How does Sam know where that they are both there?"

"No idea," she reached into the pocket of her pants, "Why don't you ask him?" She took out a small silver ball and tossed it at Optimus.

"Will it work?" Said looking at it closely.

"Ya, how do we know this kid will be able to get one to work?" Cade asked clearly not believing it to be possible.

"Listen closely to me, sir." Meager got right in his face. "Never, ever underestimate Sam Witwicky! You only make that mistake once. I know because I made and we nearly all died because of it so be grateful." Optimus, Bee, and Brains all nodded in agreement.

"Show us then." Cade said. slightly trembling from the rage of the tiny woman.

—

Optimus threw the ball into the center of the group. It began to glow. All of a sudden voices started coming out of it. You could tell they were whispering.

"Yo, Lenny the thing Sam gave us is glowing."

"Don't call me Lenny and I doubt that."

"No dude, look." All of the sudden a man appeared he looked a little older than Cade, strong and scarred.

"He did it. That kids a genius." The man looked down at the ball. "Leo get your butt over here." A small hispanic kid with curly hair. "Do you know what to do?"

"Hell no, Sam just told me to watch it for any change"

"Well he's not here right now!"

A new voice came into hearing, "What are you two grumpy cellmates arguing about now?"

"Simmons! Help us figure this out!" The hispanic kid yelled.

"Stop yelling, they'll hear you." It was someone else.

"I know Robbie, just catch this, Simmons figure it out." The kid said. Everything went blank for a moment. Then a face of an African American.

"Epps, hand it here." They could all tell as the ball was passed to another man. He was older than the rest with curly hair with hints of gray. The man started whacking it until he stepped back in awe. "Got it."

"Pass it here." The ball was thrown again and everyone was begging to get dizzy.

"Hey idiots over there." Mearing said, "We can here."

"Mearing!" It was the guy named Lennox. "Did you make it? Is he there?"

"Yes" Mearing stepped back and let Optimus take her place in the light scan that was coming from the ball.

"Optimus." The man smiled, "It is great to see you still kickin."

Optimus nodded, "You too old friend. I heard the story of your capture. Once Cemetery Wind was dissolved why weren't you and your men released?"

"The island has been used as a refuge for all the people still believing in the cause of Cemetery Wind." Lennox said, "They only come down here to feed us. They usually just ignore us. Except…" The man paused.

"William Lennox you must tell me what else is happening there." Optimus said.

Cade watched closely as the man cleared his throat, "Sam."

"What about Sam?"Optimus asked closely watching the Lennox..

"Before it collapsed they did experiments on him. He was never able to tell us what they were. And now that Cemetery Wind has collapsed they use him as punching bag. They take their anger for you guys out on him." Bee freaked. out. His visor was down and the nice tree in the front yard was currently on fire. Optimus was shaking with anger. It terrified Cade to seem him like this, like any moment he would snap and release his wrath onto the first thing that moved.

"William, what has Sam been able to tell you?" The Prime's voice was shaking with anger.

"He said…" Lennox was interrupted by what sounded like the voice of Epps. "Dude, hide it they are coming."Lennox nodded. Everything went dark and they could only hear what was happening on the other side. They heard a lock click open and then the squeal of metal hinges and then a loud thud followed by a groan. The door was relocked and the voice of what Cade guessed was a guard came through.

"Keep it conscious I don't want to lose then one piece of fun on this damned island." A minute later the ball was taken from the hiding spot and the saw the face of Lennox. He looked like he was strugglingly to speak from shock. Before the man was able to say something they heard the voice of the oldest man named Simmons. "How bad is he this time?"

"The guard's right we can't let him fall unconscious. I don't think he'll be able to wake up."

"Will,"Lennox turned back towards them clearly shocked at the usage oh his shorter name, "Who is he?"

"Sam," Will said, "Prime you have to hurry they've moved on from hands a feet to knives and bullets. He isn't going to last longer than a day or two. He left you a message in the thing he gave to Mearing.. You have to hurry."

**Hope you liked it. If you thought the chapter was two long then review if you thought it was perfect review. If you wish it was longer than review. And if you hated it Review. If you loved it Review.**


End file.
